


I'm Discombobulated

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Arguing, Choking, Crack and Angst, Demons, Pain, Senses, Short One Shot, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Eminem knew things were going poorly when the room started spinning.
Kudos: 2





	I'm Discombobulated

**Author's Note:**

> Eminem is the only person I know who could get away with a song called "Discombobulated."
> 
> Also, how about that new album art, huh? I personally think it's much better than the red.

It was late, and Eminem was tired. He refreshed Twitter, scrolling through people’s reactions. A few liked the cover art, but mostly people were absorbing.

The room was eerily quiet. A shadow moved behind him, flitting in the darkness. Eminem didn’t turn around.

Five empty glasses were sitting on the counter. The soda fountain stood nearby, completely drained.

A lump formed in his throat. Turning off the computer, Eminem stood up. All he wanted was to fall asleep.

The room began to spin. He grasped at the table for support; a wave of nausea hit him. Eminem blinked, genuinely confused. Why…?

He saw the glasses and empty fountain. Eminem suddenly felt a pull in his chest. His eyes widened.

_ Fuck. _

“Shady…” His voice came out in a gurgle. Eminem was tugged back on his own accord. He stumbled to the left, nearly slamming into the counter.

The room was blurry. It dipped and spun; nothing seemed material. Eminem shut his eyes, trying to block out all sound and light. His chest tightened.

The demon was angry; not much of a surprise. What did surprise Eminem was when the tight feeling turned to outright choking. He coughed, eyelids fluttering.

_ Open your fucking eyes, Emi. _

“No, thanks.” Eminem shook his head. Tears filled his eyes as he coughed violently. Shady wasn’t letting go.

_ You’d rather die?  _ The pain suddenly stopped. Eminem straightened up, confused and surprised. Then it started up again, squeezing at his heart and spine. His hands flew to his throat.  _ Feeling discombobulated? _

“What the hell do you want?” The words barely came out. Shady was quiet for a moment.

_ I drained your soda fountain, so my bladder is full. Now it’s you. If you don’t cooperate, I’ll keep going until it explodes.  _ Eminem rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you want? To watch me take a piss?” He straightened up, still clutching at his throat. “I don’t swing that way, Shady, but you could’ve just asked.”

_ Oh, shut up, motherfucker.  _ Eminem actually grinned at that.  _ No, I want you to stop pretending. _

“I honestly have no clue what you’re talking about.”

_ When was the last time you let me run roughshod?  _ Eminem froze; his eyes widened. So that’s what Shady wanted.

“You want to possess me again? On an album?”

_ Yes, you idiot.  _ He swallowed, thinking it over.

“Would it be too much to say I’ll think about it?” Eminem’s chest tightened again. A violent gasp escaped them… then the pressure was released like a balloon.

_ You’ve got five seconds.  _ The bathroom suddenly looked awfully inviting.

Even after pissing and throwing up, Eminem was extremely dizzy. He sat down on the floor, breathing in and out.

After two hours, the pain in his chest subsided. As Shady faded away, Eminem passed out.


End file.
